


The Librarians: Colours of the World

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Soulmate AU, color soulmate au, contains image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everything is black and white until they kiss their soulmate. Evlynn. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Colours of the World

And when Eve kissed him, it all made sense. All the tingling in her fingers, the little skips her heart made, and the overwhelming excitement in her stomach whenever she saw Flynn.

When they parted, it felt like as if she had been living in an entirely different world. She could see the greens of the trees, the blues of sky, the reds of his lips and cheeks, and the beautiful dark brown of his eyes. “I knew it,” she breathed, her fingers slowly stroking his neck. “You’re my soulmate, Flynn. Tell me I’m not the only one seeing colour."

He tucked her fringe behind her ear. His hand touched her face gently, like as if he was afraid of breaking her. When he looked at her, Eve could feel her heart pick up speed. "Your eyes are so blue.” He smiled and kissed her again, so deeply, her knees almost buckled. “You’re so beautiful. I loved you when you were achromatic but with colour, you’re simply exquisite. Extraordinary. I love you, Eve. You’re my soulmate.”


End file.
